darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Nimren Werode
((This page is under construction by User:Nimren Werode, I'll keep adding more soon!)) "No one lasts forever, not even the strong and mighty." '- Commander Nimren, during the Cataclysm.' Sir Nimren Rimgen "Nim" Werode was born on June 28, 6 years prior to the First War. He is a Commander within the Kingdom of Stormwind's military and is well known for serving in both the second and third wars as a soldier and serving a term as the Stormwind Guard, Elwynn Forest division's commanding officer. Recently he was reported dead by Lieutenant Commander Stonehatchet of the Darkshire division, however Nimren is on a secret mission to rebirth an ancient organisation and instead, a lookalike was killed. He has taken full responsibility for the lookalike's death after he was informed when he returned to Stormwind City identified as Barty Werode, a supposed cousin of Nimren's. History Early Life Nimren was born and raised in the Kingdom of Stormwind to mother, Ayanya, and father, Rimgen. His identical twin brother, Daeson II who is named after their grandfather, grew up along with Nimren and made a special bond unlike any other brotherhood, but that all changed when Daeson ran away. As a young boy, Nimren along wih his broher were taught in the Path of the Warrior by their father. Nimren and his brother built their first swords with him due to his skill in blacksmithing, which was later inherited by Nimren. Second War Third War Cataclysm The Old Brotherhood Family Rimgen Werode "My father was a great man. A great fighter too, from what I hear from all his war buddies. He was a good father, always made sure our family were safe and happy. I was very, very sad when he passed." - Nimren, near the end of the Second War. Rimgen Werode is the father of Nimren. He had a very good relationship with his father, a perfect father and son bond. He was trained by his father in the arts of the Warrior to carry on the Werode line of Warriors of Stormwind. Rimgen died when Nimren was seventeen years old and Nimren then joined the Stormwind Guard to follow in his ftaher's footsteps. Ayanya Werode Ayanya Werode was the mother of Nimren Werode. She cared for her family by cleaning, cooking and knitting. She had a strong relationship with Nimren and she was able to keep going after Rimgen died thanks to the help from Nimren and Atriá. She died when Nimren was thirty-two. Daeson Werode II Daeson Werode II, named after his grandfather, is the identical twin brother of Nimren. Nimren was born five seconds before Daeson according to their Uncle Gurple, who apparenty fainted after witnessing the birth. Both Nimren and Daeson had a strong relationship in their childhood, but that began to crumble in their early teenage years. Daeson became an arrogant, selfish and nasty person. When Daeson was fifteen, he ran away from home and went to live in the plains of Westfall. During that time he has became a mercenary, accepting nearly any job "for the right amount o' gol', o' course." Recently he has returned to the Elwynn Forest, seeking out work. Atriá Werode Daeson Werode Mirren Werode Matilda Werode Gurple Werode Abigail Werode Féster Werode Silver Werode Corina Werode Théoden Werode Personality Skills and Abilities Random Facts // Category:Characters